Current trends in wireless technology are leading towards a future where virtually any object can be network enabled and Internet Protocol (IP) addressable. The pervasive presence of wireless network, including cellular, Wi-Fi, ZigBee, satellite and Bluetooth network, and the migration to a 128-bit IPv6-based address space provides the tools and resources for the paradigm of the Internet of Things (IoT) to become a reality.